How it All Started
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Well, wanna see how the feud between Miz & Haylie really started? & how it would possibly end?


**Lana: **Sorry if there's like no part of anything in this chapter, it's just leading up to what would be going down later in this story :P…and by the way, this is my last multi-fic of 2010 :P

**.x.**

"Haylie, thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come down to the studio for this interview," Said interviewer Janice Stewart.

"Oh, no problem Janice," Haylie said.

"Anyways, my first question would kind of be a little bit obvious, but, how would you describe the three years you currently have with World Wrestling Entertainment?" Janice asked.

"Huh, no one has literally asked me that question," Haylie started with a small laugh before answering, "anyways, how would I describe the three years with WWE? Probably awesome—it lets me travel around the world, something that I wanted to do for the longest time, it also lets me do what I love to do in front of thousands of fans that are watching whatever show it is, either it be the televisied ones or the house shows, and also infront of the millions watching at home," Haylie said.

"How _exactly _did you get your love for wrestling?" Janice asked.

"I think I was twelve when I saw my first wrestling show in general—I think it was on October 17, 1999 at No Mercy, the match between Chyna and Jeff Jarrett in a Good Housekeeping match where Chyna won and became the first ever woman in professional wrestling—or at least in the then-WWF to become the WWF Intercontinental Champion—and just by that match, that led me to believe that women can do just about anything in their life and not just a housewife as some people are still believing," Haylie said.

"Where did you get wrestling experience and how long were you training?" Janice said.

"Where I got my training from is from a wrestling organization in New York called 'World of Unpredictable Wrestling' under the nickname 'The Amazing Suicida' because well…my main move was suicide divas and on one….many occasions I almost committed suicide," She said with a laugh. "And how long was I in WUW, I was seventeen when I first entered the organization, I was there for two years before they released me, making me nineteen, then I just practiced kick boxing and some types of mixed martial arts for a year," Haylie finished.

"How did WWE ended up having you come to them?" Janice asked.

"I was actually twenty at the time, and it was a Sunday afternoon which then I got just a random phone call—or at least I _thought _it was random phonecall, and when I answered it, this was the whole actual conversation that happened between me and Mr. McMahon," Haylie said handing Janice the paper of the conversation, "and yes, I did write down the whole conversation," She added.

Janice accepted the paper from Haylie and read the conversation that she wrote down between Haylie and the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment.

_Haylie: Hello  
Vince: Is a Miss Haylie Trudel there?  
Haylie: This is her, who may I ask is talking to me?  
Vince: This is Mr. McMahon—Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment  
Haylie: Um, why is the Chairman of the WWE speaking to me?  
Vince: Well, someone sent me a videotape of you competing and so I thought that I would call you and offer you a contract to World Wrestling Entertainment.  
Haylie: Sir, I'm completely honoured that you're doing this—but why me? You possibly have many other Superstars and/or Divas that you can have them sign a contract with your company—why me sir?  
Vince: Well, comparing you to all of the other competitors in battle for a contract, you stood out the most  
Haylie: Really?  
Vince: Of course—you're a great competitor in the ring. So what do you say, you wanna contract to World Wrestling Entertainment?  
Haylie: Of course I would Mr. McMahon. I'm still pretty much honoured that you had chosen me._

"I'd see that you were pretty much excited when you got the phone call, huh?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, I'm _still _surprised that they had chosen me to be a part of their company," Haylie said.

"Past or present, is there any Superstar or Diva that you would _love _to face?" Janice asked.

"For facing either a past or present Diva, it would have to say Lita, back during like early 2000's, she was my 2nd favourite Diva inspiration wise—behind Chyna—and I'd always wanted to have a match with her. Superstars wise—I would say that I would love to face Evan Bourne & Rey Mysterio in the ring, because one, it would be a refresher from facing The Miz & Alex Riley every Monday night—plus, I think it would give the WWE Universe a treat to see two of the greatest highflying superstars in the WWE against the best highflying Diva, so….yeah," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Speaking of your career—correct me if I'm wrong but during the three years with World Wrestling Entertainment—you were the inaugural Divas Champion back on July 20, 2008 at The Great American Bash where you faced off against Maryse for the vacant Divas Championship—could you quickly explain that?" Janice asked.

"Ah yes, my first Divas Championship victory—a win that I can never forget as long as I'm alive on this Earth—anyways, it was on June 6 that the Smackdown General Manager Olivia DiBiase announced to the Smackdown audience about the championship—but it wasn't till July 4 that the championship was officially revealed. Then the next 2 weeks, there were 2 battle royals to determine the Divas that were going to fight for the championship—me obviously winning the first Championship and Maryse winning the second one, then when The Bash came around, we fought for the championship, then I won it," Haylie said.

"And you were the youngest Divas Champion between you, Maryse and other Raw Diva Tori, am I correct?" Janice asked.

"Yes, at twenty one years old I was the inaugural Divas Champion," Haylie said.

"And that should be a record for you, because most twenty one years old would actually be drinking alcohol for the first time—but you won a championship at that age," Janice said.

"Yeah I did, and I actually would win the title again two more times by facing Tori—which were great matches—well, at least that's what the WWE Universe keeps telling me over and over again," Haylie said with a little laugh.

"And speaking of more championship wins, during Night of Champions on September 19 of this year, you ended up facing one half of Team LayCool Michelle McCool—who was basically your mentor for the half of your first year with the WWE, right?" Janice asked.

"Yeah—that was one of the unforgettable matches that I ever took part in, and occasionally if fans ever wanted to have a quick talk about it, I usually nickname it the 'Teacher verses Student' match because you are right, for the half of my first year with the company Michelle was actually mentoring me, and I'm forever grateful to have such an excellent Diva with incredible in ring ability—and yes, despite her 'mean girl' attitude, she's actually a great Diva in-ring wise, on the mic, she could probably use a little bit more work," Haylie said.

"If you would let me stay on the topic of your championship wins—at WWE's annual PPV TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, you ended up facing the then-WWE Champion The Miz and Nexus leader Wade Barrett in a Triple Threat TLC match for the WWE Championship, kindly take me through what you were going through before, during & possibly after the match?" Janice asked.

"Before the match I was scared as heck, this was my second TLC match—first time was during SD where I apparently pissed Olivia off because I was late—but anyways, I didn't have any experience in the TLC, but I went out to the ring, nerves out of my stomach and I was ready to compete. During the match, it was majority me and Miz fighting it out—I still thought that Barrett was keeping himself out of harms way so that if it was either me or Miz climbed the ladder to retrieve the championship that he would get himself involved and not let us do that," Haylie said, "after the match, however," She continued, "it was me and Barrett at the top of the ladder, trading blows to each other, and as he was about pull off Wasteland, Miz sort of noticed that, so he ended up pushing the ladder, Barrett fell off the ladder, and me knowingly where the WWE Championship was placed, I ended up wrapping my legs around the championship, and then when Miz wasn't noticing what I was doing, I unhooked the WWE Championship, and ended up winning the match," Haylie said.

"Also, I don't think you get this a lot, and this is two questions in one, but what is up with you choosing Ke$ha's song 'Take it Off' and why did you come up with your finisher 'Surgical Free'?" Janice asked.

"With my theme song choice, I've always loved up-beat music, despite my nickname being 'The Punk Diva', I don't necessarily have to listen to the punk music genre or whatever it's called, I could listen to other music too, and why exactly I chose the song 'Take it Off' is because I wanted to somehow teach the WWE Universe that you can't necessarily judge a book by it's cover, why look at me—if you never heard of me and this is the first time you met me, you probably think I was just some punk who hates everything and everyone around her, right? Well, I'm not, I'm actually a really nice person once you get to know me. And as for my finisher name choice 'Surgical Free'—it also teaches the WWE Universe that you don't need plastic surgery to look beautiful—I wasn't the type of person who would go under the knife just to fix some flaw, heck, I embraced them—and the only time that I would go under the knife is to fix an injury that needed surgery," Haylie said.

"Next question and I'm sure some people are wondering—how exactly did the rivalry between you and Miz started and how exactly did it progress to the personal status that it current has?" Janice asked.

"Well…this could take a lot of explaining…." Haylie started.


End file.
